Vidas cruzadas
by Escristora
Summary: Es una verdad universalmente desconocida que Theo Nott se muere por los huesos de Lisa Turpin. Regalo para Muselina.


_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black._

 _Muselina, ¡te adoro! ¡Felices Reyes!_

* * *

 **Vidas cruzadas**

* * *

Es una verdad universalmente desconocida que Theo Nott se muere por los huesos de Lisa Turpin.

Su apariencia apática —en ocasiones, altiva—, le salvaguarda de burlas y comentarios jocosos por parte de sus compañeros. Porque, aunque la candidez de Lisa le pinta una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, ambos saben que es preferible que su relación no salga a la luz. A fin de cuentas, a nadie le importa, ¿no?

—Hola, Theo.

El aludido levanta la mirada, sorprendido. Lisa no suele aproximarse a él en la biblioteca y menos si está rodeado de un grupo de Slytherins.

—Verás… —empieza, dubitativa—, el profesor Flitwick me comentó que tenías problemas con uno de los encantamientos... Hay un libro que podría venirte bien, si te interesa. ¿Vienes?

Sudoroso y con el corazón en la garganta, Theo asiente con una cabezada seca y se levanta, dispuesto a seguirla. Siente las miradas de todos clavadas en su espalda, incluso puede oírles susurrar ¿Nott y Turpin? ¿Juntos?

Al girar la esquina y quedar ocultos por las estanterías, Theo se dispone a enfrentarla, pero antes de que de sus labios escape un «qué diablos haces, Lisa», la joven le planta un beso suave y casto en los labios.

—Sé que quedamos en llevarlo en secreto, pero me gustaría poder estar contigo sin miedo a las miradas.

Dicho esto, le da un libro titulado «En busca de la quintaesencia» y se marcha, con su coleta ondeando al viento.

—Eh, Nott —murmura Malfoy cuando el joven vuelve a su mesa—. No sé de qué iba eso, pero espero que la «torpe Turpin» no se haya enamorado de ti. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Si además está gorda!

Crabbe y Goyle le ríen la gracia con carcajadas que suenan a rebuznos, mientras Theo aprieta los labios y trata de concentrarse en la tarea de Transformaciones. La pluma se le clava entre los dedos.

Quizás Lisa tenga razón y llevarlo a escondidas no sea tan divertido.

* * *

Nadie que hubiera conocido a Lisa Turpin en su infancia habría imaginado que el destino le reserva un papel de heroína de novela. Y, de hecho, no es así. Lisa no es particularmente agraciada, divertida o valiente; no tiene tras de sí una larga lista de conquistas, ni su futuro parece especialmente brillante o exitoso.

—Lisa…

La voz de Theo es casi una súplica. Sus ojos denotan cansancio y Lisa está segura de que ha perdido un par de kilos desde la última vez que hablaron.

Él se acerca y le tiende una mano que ella acepta sin rechistar. Están solos, en un pasillo como tantos otros, rodeados de oscuridad. Nadie va a molestarlos y ella le ha echado tanto de menos… La caricia rápidamente se torna en abrazo. Theo la estrecha contra sí y aspira el aroma de su pelo, mientras deposita pequeños besos en cada pedazo de piel que tiene a su alcance: párpados, labios, cuello. El cuerpo de Lisa vibra, aliviado, al reencontrarse con el de Theo después de tantas semanas. Atrás quedan las peleas, los miedos, los Carrow.

Los Carrow.

«Mierda»

Lisa no será una heroína de novela, pero sí tiene unos férreos principios y sabe que hay cosas en las que no cederá. Aunque eso suponga romper su propio corazón en mil pedazos.

No puede amar a alguien que se antepone a sí mismo antes que a los demás. A alguien que no eleva la voz ante las injusticias sólo para que no le señalen con el dedo. A alguien que es capaz de quedarse callado mientras los Carrow acusan a otro de los delitos que él mismo cometió.

—No —murmura, separándose.

Y da media vuelta.

* * *

La familia Nott lleva largo tiempo afincada en Sussex. Después de la guerra, Theo, al igual que otros herederos de importantes familias de sangre pura, se marchó de Londres y se estableció en un lugar donde su apellido, si bien infundía respeto –y algo de miedo-, no suponía una lacra.

Algunos lo tacharon de cobarde, pero él lo consideraba supervivencia. No tenía ningún motivo por el que quedarse en un lugar donde nadie le quería y todo aquel con el que se cruzaba creía poseer el derecho a denigrarle y faltarle al respeto. Si por lo menos hubiera tenido a Lisa… Pero ella se marchó.

«No, no. Joder, Theo. Lisa no se marchó, tú la echaste. La perdiste. Ella peleó por ti hasta la que no pudo más, hasta que la obligaste a decidir entre su amor por ti y su amor por ella misma. Su amor por los demás».

Da un largo trago a su bebida.

Han pasado doce años desde la última vez que la vio. Fue un encuentro casual, justo antes de que se mudase al sur de Inglaterra. Recuerda que le costó reconocerla. Llevaba el cabello largo y suelto, mucho más abundante que cuando era una adolescente en Hogwarts, pero su sonrisa no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Quiso acercarse. De verdad que quiso hacerlo, pero de su mano iba agarrado un chiquillo de cabello cobrizo y brillantes ojos azules.

No se atrevió a preguntar si era su hijo o su sobrino.

«Maldito cobarde»

—¿Theo? —el aludido se gira para mirar a Astoria, la cual sonríe—. Es una niña.

Con lentitud, Theo se acerca y, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, estrecha a la recién nacida entre sus brazos, admirándola. Sus ojos están cerrados y su cabello es de un castaño similar al de Daphne.

—Es demasiado pronto para decir a quién se parece, pero creo que es más Nott que Greengrass.

Astoria resopla y frunce el ceño.

—Yo que tú no lo diría muy alto si no quieres que Daphne te estrangule.

» Ahora está descansando, pero habrá que ir pensando un nombre, ¿no?

Theo asiente.

—¿Qué te parece L… —traga saliva antes de continuar— Laura?

—¿Laura Nott? No suena mal, la verdad. Espero que a Daphne le guste.

El recién estrenado progenitor, sonríe. Es hora de dejar a Lisa atrás.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Cuando Kristy me propuso ser tu AI de reserva, casi di saltos de alegría (más con las peticiones tan geniales que pediste)._

 _Había escrito otra cosa, pero ayer tuve un problema con el ordenador y he tenido que reescribir algo_ « _parecido_ » _para poder cumplir a tiempo._

 _Aun así, espero que te guste y que captes ciertas referencias que puse con todo el amor del mundo._

 _¡Un beso!_

 _P.D: si a alguno le picó la curiosidad con la pareja, en mi fic_ « _Polos opuestos_ » _, hablo sobre ellos._

 _Guiño, guiño. Patada. Codazo._


End file.
